


(want it) sweeter

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Series: baby, is it me? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Knotting, M/M, Rut, Unrequited Love, alpha!jeno, beta!jaemin, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: “alpha,” jaemin says quietly, drowsily, lips moving gently along jeno’s collar, dropping kisses. jeno’s heart clenches.





	(want it) sweeter

jeno doesn’t usually mind his rut too much, but it’s becoming more difficult.

jaemin, beautiful, gracious jaemin, is helping him as usual, letting jeno fuck him delirious, as many times and whenever he needs. it might not be as wet and satisfying as fucking an omega would be but it still makes both of them feel so good, still sates jeno enough that he’s not frothing in frustration and chafing his cock for those nearly three days. jaemin can even take his knot after a round or two, like he’s doing now.

“jeno-ah,” he moans. whatever pain might’ve been caused by jeno’s knot catching then sinking into his abused hole has clearly abated. he’s slightly cross-eyed with pleasure, legs spread open around jeno, cock red and leaking between them. jeno grinds his hips forward, preening when it makes another long, full moan leave jaemin’s mouth, this time trailing into a chant of “alpha, alpha, yes- oh,_ fuck_”. jaemin comes and jeno’s vision blurs around the edges as the younger squirms tightly, covering them in his release. jaemin’s channel squeezes down on jeno's cock, which responds by pulsing inside the heat, pumping load after load of come into the younger.

jaemin will be dripping when he’s done with him. the fact that jeno’s brain knows it won’t result in jaemin becoming pregnant doesn’t stop his body from feeling good about it, for now. if jaemin were an omega, however- _ oh_.

everything would be so different, so much better.

he would be dripping wet before they even start. if his heat hit at the right time, he would smell sweeter, and if jeno mated him properly, that scent would eventually deepen sometime throughout their coupling, after a knotting or two, to indicate successful fertilization. in other words, jaemin would be able to carry jeno’s pups, and anyone would be able to smell it, especially after a night like this. the alpha in jeno would go wild with it, cover him in marks and bites and fuck him even harder.

jaemin wants it- or else, something similar; jeno knows he does.

jeno closes his eyes tightly in a long blink to try to shake the thought, not wanting to ruin the mood. their breaths are both beginning to even out as jeno tucks his face into jaemin’s sweaty neck and tries not to dwell.

only another few moments pass and then jeno pulls jaemin’s legs around him tighter and carefully turns them over so jaemin can rest on him. it isn’t an ideal position for knotting- jeno knows it makes jaemin sore, so they only do it once every few turns and only because jaemin says he likes to see jeno’s face.

“alpha,” jaemin says quietly, drowsily, lips moving gently along jeno’s collar, dropping kisses. jeno’s heart clenches. the cloudy warmth in his mind is slowly dissipating- he’s always most clear-headed after he’s climaxed, during that time that he and jaemin are tied together in the most intimate way possible.

it contrasts so with how jaemin gets- all dizzy and knot-drunk and dumb until jeno pulls out of him, and even then he whines with loss for minutes before getting his wits about him. jeno doesn’t know if it’s normal. he doesn’t think it is, for either of them, considering jaemin is a beta and jeno is meant to be an alpha mindless in rut, but he doesn’t exactly know who to ask.

jeno doesn't think he really wants the answer. he already knows too much, anyways.

at least, he knows jaemin is in love with him. and he knows that every time they do this is just another time too many, that they should stop before either gets hurt more than they already will.

(every kiss jaemin drops on him feels softer than the last- and yet, they burn.)

sometimes jeno kind of wishes he could return jaemin’s affections, fall in love with him too, if only for his best friend's sake. but he knows that won’t happen.

it's not jaemin's fault. it won’t happen because jeno already knows who he’s destined to. he’s already madly in love with someone else, whose smile and laugh he can’t imagine living without. whom he craves, more than anything, to hold like this every day. with whom he can truly _ mate_\- he can make them all full and round and rich-smelling with pups, with life. he’s waiting for them.

(they already smell so close to perfect.)

it makes him sick with guilt, knowing who his true mate is, knowing that being with them will be lightyears beyond what he does with jaemin, and continuing to do it. he desperately hopes that jaemin will find his own mate quickly, even before jeno has to end things, to save them the heartbreak and humiliation.

this is exactly what he was trying not to dwell on; jeno berates himself mentally, staring morosely at the ceiling. he’d been doing well the past couple nights till now- the fact that he’s able to get this down on it all is a sign that his rut is ending very soon.

his smooths his hands down jaemin’s sides, adjusting him and groaning when it causes friction on his cock and knot, which are still fully hard and swollen. jaemin whimpers. he’ll probably fall asleep like this, and jeno will let him, because despite the older's alpha-ness, he’s weak like that, and he likely always will be.

god.

jeno shuts his eyes.

he already knows that chenle presenting as omega is going to be the best and worst thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
